


Рабонские котики

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Claymore
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько драбблов о Сиде и Клариссе. Они были и они любили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Веснушки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medichka_shani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/gifts).



> Исполнения с однострочников и по заявкам друзей.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке с однострочников: Изучать друг друга. "Как это - больше нет веснушек?! Должны быть!"

— Рыжая клеймор, ну надо же. Рыжая-бесстыжая, — нараспев произносит Сид.

Она пришла в Рабону несколько дней назад, ведя за руку белобрысую девчонку. Обе поселились в монастыре, и везде появлялись только вдвоем. А сейчас рыжая ведьма решила посетить рабонский кабак в одиночестве. Правильно, нечего детям делать в таких местах.

— Тише ты, услышит, — Галк толкает его в бок. Галк вообще слишком разумный для простого человека, слишком осторожный, особенно когда выпьет, думается Сиду. Да ему и самому всегда лезет в голову всякая чушь после третьей пинты пива. Ничем другим он потом не сможет объяснить себе следующую свою фразу:

— Эй, рыжая, выпьешь с нами?

Галк закашливается, а он сам вытирает вспотевшие ладони о штаны, когда клеймор поднимается со скамьи в противоположном углу зала и идет к ним.

Пиво она пьет как нормальный человек. Настолько нормальный, что через час они уже болтают о всякой ерунде. В основном, конечно, болтает Сид, а Кларисса знай себе краснеет. Галк отмалчивается, предпочитая смотреть в свою кружку, ну да им и не нужны особо собеседники.

— Я вот знаю, — уже с некоторым трудом ворочает языком Сид, — что у всех рыжих есть веснушки.

— А у меня нет, — рассеянно кивает она. Кивает Кларисса. Ее зовут Кларисса. Сид думает, что надо постараться и не забыть это имя. — Раньше были, а теперь пропали.

— Как это — больше нет веснушек?! — смешно даже, насколько несправедливым кажется Сиду этот факт. Ей бы очень пошли веснушки, особенно пригоршня вон там, на переносице, и россыпь на шее, и пониже... — Должны быть!

— Ну, после того, как… — она неловко отводит глаза. — Короче, их больше нет.

— Ну, значит, нарисуем — будем жить, — беспечно заключает Сид.

— Не совсем так, — поправляет его Кларисса, наклоняется и быстрым, немного вороватым жестом стряхивает крошку с его щеки. — Будем жить — нарисуем.


	2. Тайный план

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тайный план, чтобы остаться в Рабоне.  
> По мотивам 128 главы.

Сид следил за ней, затаив дыхание. Когда Хелен накинулась на Клариссу с воплями, что та дура и растыка, и ничем помочь не сможет, он испугался. А ну как не выдержит, ну как и впрямь перетрусит в последний момент, как это с ней бывало иногда, когда они… В общем, бывало.

Но, слава Прику-Рукоблуду, пронесло. Справилась, котинька, настояла на своем. Как сумела, конечно, но — настояла.

Накануне вечером, когда один из разведчиков, заикаясь, сообщил, что несколько девах с мечами идут к Рабоне, они с Клариссой уединились в сторожевой башне и все детально обсудили. То есть как — обсудили. Сид говорил — когда заставлял себя оторваться от Клариссы, — а та с готовностью кивала. И то и дело отвлекалась то на стрекочущих за окном сверчков, то на Миату, гоняющуюся за ночными мотыльками у подножия башни. Как обычно, в общем. 

Но оказалось, он зря в ней сомневался, и сейчас Кларисса пусть сквозь слезы, то и дело запинаясь, но отстояла свое право защищать Рабону наравне с прочими. Наравне с ним, с Сидом.

А потом она, обнимая Миату, украдкой глянула на Сида, и он испытал прилив гордости за нее. Ну и за себя самого, чего уж. Они очень постараются выжить. Потому что городу нужны горожане, а сами они — друг другу.


	3. Жизнь коротка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Арт-терапия для Медички Шани, после 142 главы.

У воздуха был тот привкус звенящей горьковатой прохлады, какой бывает только на границе лета и осени. Кларисса шла по тропинке за церковным забором и пинала первые опавшие листья. Сид шагал рядом.

— А если… — нарушила она хрупкое, невесомое молчание. — А если я однажды умру, что ты будешь делать?

—Глупости придумываешь, — буркнул Сид. 

— А все-таки? — Кларисса не отставала.

Сид задрал голову в отчаянно синее, будто напоследок особенно яркое небо и вздохнул.

— Буду присматривать за Миатой, что еще-то?

— О ней позаботится Галатея. Другие клеймор, наверное, тоже останутся в городе — так, может… Ну, раз у тебя нет предубеждений против таких связей… — Кларисса замялась, не зная, как продолжить.

— Девочка моя, — Сид остановился и взял ее за плечи, разворачивая к себе. — Девочка моя, ты очумела? С чего вдруг такие дурацкие мысли?

— Ну, просто, — Кларисса дернула плечом и тихо выдохнула, опуская голову, пряча лицо у Сида на груди. Зажмурилась, глубоко вдыхая его запах — горячая кожа, пот, железо и немножко ванили: на рассвете они пытались испечь булочки для Миаты. Такой теплый и знакомый запах, такой родной. Запах дома. Семьи. 

— Что-то мне неспокойно.

— Запомни, раз и навсегда запомни, дурочка моя рыжая, — Сид выпустил ее из объятий и двумя пальцами приподнял ее лицо за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза, — я тебя никогда и ни за что не брошу. До смерти и после, все равно буду рядом, так просто ты от меня не отделаешься. А за Миатой и в самом деле присмотрит сестра Латея, у нее это куда лучше выйдет.

Кларисса кивнула, отодвинулась. Снова пошла по дорожке, ведя кончиками пальцев по каменной кладке. Пальцы другой руки она крепко переплела с Сидовыми. 

— Я тебе верю. Ты всегда говоришь все правильно. Ну, когда не дурачишься. Прости, что-то на меня нашло, сама не знаю. Осень скоро, — сказала она, не поворачивая головы.

Сид кивнул — она скорее почувствовала это, чем заметила. В соборе гулко ударил колокол. Его глубокий, сочный звон почти ощутимой, видимой рябью разошелся в прозрачном воздухе и затих далеко за стенами Рабоны. 

— Пойдем домой?

Кларисса оставила в покое растущую из каменной стены травинку. Повернулась, прижалась к Сиду и потерлась щекой о пряжку наплечника. 

— У меня еще два часа до смены, а Миата до обеда у Галатеи, она обещала за ней последить.

— Два часа? — Кларисса слабо улыбнулась. Запоздалый стыд за недавние мысли накрыл с головой.

— Ну да! Вернее, — поправился Сид, — целая жизнь.

— Тогда… Тогда почему ты все еще стоишь здесь? Жизнь коротка. — Кларисса улыбнулась теперь уже по-настоящему. 

Налетевший ниоткуда порыв ветра бросил ей в лицо спутанный хвост Сида, который он не стриг принципиально, стоило Клариссе заикнуться, как ей нравится эта его прическа. Пряно и жарко пахнуло последними деньками лета. Лета, из которого вдруг захотелось выжать все хорошее до последней капли. Жизнь ведь и вправду коротка.


End file.
